All is not what it seems
by Coolgirl321 AKA Dazzling Bloom
Summary: The PPGZ are back and better than ever! They are 15 years old now. They may have some trouble with the RRB's... full summary inside! I'm currently in my junior year at the moment, and I can't continue this story for now, so its on an indefinite hiatus. I'm open to people wanting to adopt it, so pm me if you want and ill think about it!
1. Chapter One: This is the Life! Not

All Is Not What It Seems…

What Gives? The PPGZ are now 15. They have banned all their enemies to an abandoned island. But what happens when the PPGZ forget to ban their 1st ever enemy….MOJO JOJO _**(I think they were pretty stupid for doing that…but this is my story… =)**_ ! He still has the Rowdy Ruff boys under his control and intends to make the RRBZ free their partners in crime with his amazing new plan **(o_O )**, but something sparks between the PPGZ and the RRB…so stay toon! And plz comment! I will try to update once a week.

Just a shout out- This story was inspired by other stories in the making! I am now closely following the story Love Just Happens… its amazing! =P

**Disclaimer-** I don't own the PPGZ or the RRB. So if you don't believe me, go shoot yourself. I'm not happy about it and neither should you =P

_**Characters-**_

_Hyper Blossom/ Momoko_

_Rolling Bubbles/ Miyako_

_Powered Buttercup/Kaoru_

_Dazzling Bloom/_ _Masaki (my character)_

_Starry Blizzard/ Zakura (my character)_

**Fiery Brick/Akeno**

**Lightning Boomer/Ichii**

**Muscular Butch/Kei**

**Breaking Blast/Daiki (another one of my characters)**

**Dashing Breaker/Eiji (another one of my characters)**

Mojo Jojo

Ken

Professor Utonium

The Dog Peach

**Chapter one: This is the Life! Not.**

**Miyakos POV**

"Hey! Momoko! Wait up!" I was running at full speed to Momoko; she was running so fast…

"What? Whoa, what happened to you? You look as if you were running away from someone…" Momoko looked at me with sympathy and exasperation.

*sigh*"Which guy was chasing you this time Miyako?"

"What! No one was chasing me! No one!"

"Sure, Miyako. Everyday about 20 guys come and chase you around asking you for a date." _Well that is true…_

"Fine. Takia was asking me on a date and wouldn't leave me alone until I said yes. I ran away and he chased me to the park where I hid in a tree. I came down after he was gone and…well, you know what happened"

"_Miyako!_ Don't tell me you used your powers to get away! Kaoru is the one who does that!"

"Well, why don't you tell me what you would have done?"

"I would have said OK to him!" Momoko said with hearts in her eyes. Yup, still boy crazy.

Yeah. A few years ago, when we were 13 years old, a strange white light hit Momoko, Kaoru, and me and we turned in to the Powerpuff Girls Z! I'm Rolling Bubbles, the blue Powerpuff girl. About 2 years ago, we had gathered enough Z-rays to take out the biggest, baddest monster of all…Him. With him gone, we were able to capture all the bad guys and trap them in a lone island called Kilimanjaro. Up until now, we've had no trouble at all.

"Hey, Miyoko, did you hear about that new robber in town?"

Well, not _completely_ any trouble…

"Yeah, what about him?"

"The mayor wants us to catch him…I thought we had at least a week of break before we started fighting crime again…"

"Yeah…"

We both were acting pretty unreasonable, until Kaoru came riding on her skateboard.

"What the hell are you guys doing? School starts in 5 minutes! Hurry up!"

"_FIVE MINUTES! WERE NEVER GONNA MAKE IT_!" Momoko, Kaoru, and I went dashing toward the school.

We had one minute to spare.

"Thank god…" said Kaoru

"Yeah…" gasped Momoko

*Bell rings*

"KYA" (all of us… )

**Momoko's POV**

"How could we have been so stupid? I woke up early just so I would have time to go to my favorite candy store!" I fumed. Miyoko and Kaoru just looked back at me from their seats.

"If anyone's stupid, it's you, Momoko. You too, Miyako!" Kaoru said, smirking at Miyoko, marveling that Kaoru didn't criticize her for once.

"Aww…

"OMG! DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THOSE NEW GUYS! THEY ARE SOOO HOT!" Ugh. Himeko is at it again with her friends. Sluts.

"Class, get to your seats now." The teacher was saying. Kaoru was mad; she didn't get her morning nap in class…

"Good Morning. I would like to introduce five new classmates!"

Four boys and a girl walked into the classroom. One of the boys had red, spiky hair up to right before his neck and wore a red cap. One was blonde, like Miyoko, and one had black hair, long bangs with a pony tail. The last one had spiky brunette hair, like the black haired dude in that TV show, _The Familiar of Zero, _and tree brown eyes. The girl had slightly wavy long brunette hair that shone with side bangs that hung over her eye, and her eyes were honey brown.

"Hey, my name is Akeno"

"Hi, I'm Ichii."

"Yo, it's Kei"

"Sup, the name's Daika"

"Hello, my name is Masaki."

All the girls were squealing, saying that that the new guys were really hot. Plus all the guys were drooling all over the new girl…

"Hey, Miyako, looks like you got competition." She looked around.

"Yay, now I won't be stalked as much anymore!" Kaoru and I sweat dropped. I think I saw those boys before… I just can't place my finger on it.

"I would like a few of you to lead them around school and be their tour guides for about a month for extra credit. Let's see…Momoko, you will take Akeno, Miyako will take Ichii, Kaoru will take Kei, and Masaki will take Daika, since someone has already given her a tour."

All of us groaned. A whole month, taking care of these boys! But, in my little place inside me, I wasn't that mad about it. Why do those three guys look so familiar…?

"Everything's good? Good. You four girls will start touring them around the school after class."

_WHAT! THAT SOON!_

The class went by too quickly. Soon, it was 3:30, the end of class. We started showing the boys around the school.

**Kaoru's POV**

This isn't fair! I got stuck with showing this dude around the school! Can't he show himself around? Moron.

"So, how long have you been in this school?" Kei asked me. His hair was as black as midnight, with striking green eyes, like mine.

"Since I've been born, moron. Now, how long have you been in town?" I smirked. Kei hitting on me wasn't going to work.

"Just moved in yesterday. Why? Interested?"

"In your dreams, perv."

"Ouch, that hurts." He exaggerates a dagger shoved into him.

"Good. That'll teach you not to hit on me. I'm the daughter of a wrestler, you know…"

We saw Miyako, Momoko, and the new girl…Ayaka, I think, walking towards us with the other 3 new guys.

"Hey, Kaoru! How'd the touring go?" yelled Momoko.

"Horrifying." Kei smirked. That baka _(idiot)!_ He doesn't know what's good for him.

"Shut up, you moron. You mean for _me_! I had to deal with you hitting on me the whole time!" I hissed to him. He laughed.

"It didn't seem to make much of a difference…did it?"

"SHUT UP!" I punched him in the arm, really hard.

"Ouch! You have a hard punch for a girl!"

"What did I tell you?"

"I remember_. _Hmm, I forgot…" He smirked.

"Yeah, you did. Now I think we gotta go to the candy shop…Momoko was waiting to go. Masaki, come with?"

Masaki made a face.

"Sorry, I can't. My bro said I have to come home right after school. He's probably mad right now…"

"Oh, ok, that's fine. Maybe another time."

"Yeah…"

"Bro, we gotta go home! Mama's waiting!" Ichii yelled. Akeno elbowed him.

"COMING! See ya later, _Kaoru-chan."_ Kei ran off toward his brothers laughing his head off.

"_YOU BAKA_!"

Momoko nudged me. "_Come on_, let's go to the candy shop, I'm starving."

"Ugh, fine. You owe me big time. I was gonna hammer that guy!"

"Sure, whatever Kaoru. Let's get going!"

"Fine…"

We walked toward Momoko's favorite candy shop.

"MWAHAHAHA! Mojo wants his ice-cream and cakes!"

"_Mojo Jojo! I thought we sent you to that damn island like everyone else!"_ Miyoko whispered.

Crap. We forgot to capture Mojo last year! No way. The Rowdyruff boys are with him!

We went into an ally and transformed.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

"Hey girls. Sup? Come back for more?" said Brick, the red Rowdyruff boy.

"I think their warming up to us," whispered Boomer, the blue Rowdyruff boy.

"You bet. Hey Butterbutt." Said Butch, the green Rowdyruff boy. I was livid.

"ASSHOLE!"

"You baka's! We're here to kick your puny asses!" Momoko yelled. They somehow looked around a little older…and cute! WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING!

"Sure. Come on, let's do this."

_Spitball straw!_

_Earwax Q-tips!_

_Stinky Sock Boomerang!_

We all were really disgusted, but Bubbles got earwax in her hair, so I wouldn't complain if I were you…

Miyako started crying! OMG I am gonna rip their limbs one by one…

"Nice view from down here!" Brick yelled. Our counterparts flipped our skirts!

"AHHHHHHH! YOU BAKAS!" I screamed, but they were already running off…

Well they _almost_ ran off, but another girl came in their way. She was… eh?

**Me:** _A Cliffie! Gotta love it!_

**Kaoru: **_Damn you. You made them flip my skirt!_

**Me: **_Makes the story better the way I see it…^_^_

**Butch: **_Come on you liked it, didn't you Butterbutt? *Slaps her butt*_

**Kaoru: **_BUTCH!YOU PERV! *chases him around room with metal baseball bat*_

**Me: **_*sweatdrops* Well until next time! _How do I break those two up? ^_^


	2. Chapter Two: Everyone Meet Bloom!

All Is Not What It Seems…

**Me:** _Hey guys! Sorry if I didn't update fast enough for you guys…_

**Momoko: **_They must be livid! *smirks*_

**Me: **_Shut up._

**Momoko:** Watcha gonna do, huh?

**Me: **_*laughs evilly* Hehe. Oh, BRICK-KUN!_

**Brick: **_Coming!_

**Momoko: **_Oh, SHIT! Damn you, Masaki! *runs away*_

**Me: **_Hehe. *sweatdrops* Well, on with the story! ^_^_

**Chapter Two: Everybody Meet Bloom **_**(Masaki!)**_

**Momoko/ Blossom's POV**

What the HELL? Some random girl in a Powerpuff girl's uniform just dropped in front of us. Can't say she didn't have good timing, the Rowdyruff boys were about to run away…

"Hey! Who are you to mess up our fun!" yelled Butch.

"Yeah, who do you think you are!" yelled Brick. Boomer just stayed quiet. Smart boy.

"Me? Oh, I'm your worst nightmare" said the mysterious girl.

"Oh, yeah? Watch us make our move," said Boomer. Ok, maybe not so smart after all…

_Spitball straw!_

The girl caught the spitball in her hand.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" she threw it on the ground and stepped on it.

_Earwax Q-tips!_

"You guys should really try and get rid of your trash." She caught the Q-tips in her hand and threw them in a garbage can.

_Stinky Sock Boomerang!_

The sock landed on her shoulder. She didn't even flinch. _She sniffed it_! She actually put her nose right next to it and sniffed it.

"Believe me, that's most _definitely_ not the worst stench on the planet. Here, smell this." She took off her shoe and shoved it in Butch's face. He sniffed it and almost passed out. Luckily (for him), Boomer caught him.

"That's some strong foot odor, girl!" he gasped.

"You got that right. Now, watch me kick your butts." She took her weapon, a really long gymnastics ribbon, and wacked their butts 50 feet away.

**Miyako/ Bubbles POV**

"Who are you?" asked Momoko. I was wondering the same thing…

"My name is Bloom… I think I've seen you at school before. You look familiar. What are your names?"

"My name is Bubbles, she's Blossom, and she's Buttercup." I gestured to each of them.

"How did you do that?" Momoko asked.

"Well, I live with a lot of brothers and boy cousins…I guess you can say they gave me '_training'_."

"Why don't you come to Professor Utonium with us? There you can tell us what happened to you." said Blossom.

"Sure. I honestly don't know what did happen to me though…"

Kaoru didn't say a word. She probably doesn't trust this girl.

She followed us as we flew back to Professor Utonium's. I wonder what happened to her…and who is she?

**Masaki / Bloom's POV?**

I don't know where I'm going, but I finally got to meet the PPGZ everyone is talking about! I wonder where their taking me…

"Here we are! Heaven. All the treats you can eat!" Blossom smirked. Why does she look so familiar?

"Let's go un-transform in the kitchen." Bubbles suggested.

"Yeah. Buttercup, please go take her to Professor Utonium," Blossom said.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A FREAKIN BELL RINGER IN A HOTEL?"

"Please?" Bubbles was doing those puppy dog eyes at her. OMG, they burn through your soul! Come to think of it, I think I've seen those eyes before…

"OK, OK! Just stop making those eyes!"

"What eyes?"

"Ugh, _whatever_. Follow me, Bloom," Buttercup said, averting her eyes away from Bubbles.

I followed her into a lab full of high tech equipment I have never seen before.

"Hello, Ka-Buttercup…err, who is this?" The professor looked puzzled when he saw me. Hey, it's not every day you see a girl in an orange PPGZ uniform…

"This is a new girl that just saved us from the RRB. Can you un-transform her?"

"Sure. Lie down on this table…what's your name?"

"Bloom…" I lied down on the table and some kind of ray went over me and when it turned off, I was back to normal. I sat up and Buttercup had already untransformed.

"OMG. Masaki? You became a PPGZ!"

Kaoru was standing in front of me!...Wait, wasn't Buttercup standing there a second ago…?

"WHAT! Kaoru, you're Buttercup!"

"No! I mean yes! Maybe?" Kaoru was white with shock. Can't blame her, I was probably even more shocked than her!

"Hey guys, what's all the racket about?" Momoko came in wearing a PPGZ belt…WHAT THE HECK! She went as pale as a sheet.

"M… Masaki? Where did you come from?"

"She is Bloom, you idiot!" Kaoru glared at her.

"But…_how_…"

"Guys, Momoko is still waiting to go to that candy shop…we should go."

WHAT THE HEELLL! Miyako is a PPGZ too! I feel faint…

"Masaki! Are you ok!" Momoko came running as I blacked out.

**Kaoru/Buttercup's POV**

"Hey! Masaki! Are you ok? WAKE UP. I don't want to be responsible for you dying!" Momoko being her usual drama self. God, can't she let off?

"Come on, Momoko. She just blacked out. BTW…how did Masaki get here?" OMG. Miyako is ok, but sometimes she's just a dumb blonde.

"She. Is. Bloom. I didn't think that was possible!" Momoko whispered. Too much freaking drama here!

"Oh, really? So that means…she is a PPGZ like us!" Wowwww. Dumb blonde.

"NO…duh! Come on guys. Masaki a PPGZ. We are too. End of story."

*groan* Masaki was waking up.

"Yay, she's waking up!" Stupid Miyako.

"What happened. Oh, so I wasn't dreaming." Masaki said groggily.

"No, duh!" I said.

"Masaki! Now that were all PPGZ, we can all hang out!" said Momoko

"Huh? Oh ok, sure." Masaki smiled. Well, at least she's not a drama queen…

"Hey! Why don't we sleep over at my house! I have plenty of room." said Miyako. Make that rich blond *sweat drops*.

"Sure. Just lemme text my dad. Don't want him freaking out over nothing."

"Yeah, we probably should too," said Momoko. After we texted our parents, we walked over to Miyako's house. Momoko was complaining the whole way about her house being way too far away from the Professor's… XD. When we reached her house, guess what? They get to play doll! Yay.

"Hey, Kaoru." Momoko was smiling evilly at me. And I always know what that means…

"NO! HELL NO! YOU ARE SO NOT PUTTING A SKIRT ON ME!" I yelled. There is no freakin' way I am wearing a skirt. AGAIN!

"Please, Kaoru? It'll be so much fun!" Miyako pouted. Ugh. This was going to be a long night. *sigh*

"Damn... Fine." I cover my ears. Masaki sweat dropped.

"Why-"

"YAAAAAAYYYY!" When are they ever going to stop squealing?


	3. Chapter Three: We Sit On The Hot Seat

All Is Not What It Seems…

**Me:** _Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've had exams a lot lately… school sucks._

**Kaoru: **_I'm so glad you didn't make this a ButchXKaoru fanfic!_

**Me: **_Oh yeah? –smirks evilly-_

**Kaoru:** _Hey! W-whadaya mean?_

**Me: **_*laughs evilly* Hehe. Oh, BUTCH-KUN! Someone is here for you!_

**Butch: **_Is it Kaoru?_

**Me: **_Yeah! She wants you to hug her!_

**Kaoru: **_OH GOD! Damn you, Masaki! *runs away*_

**Butch: **_Oh, you don't mean that Butterbutt._

**Me: **_Hehe. Well, on with the story! And I am so sorry this Chappie is short. Next week there will be an extra long one, I promise! ^_^_

**Chapter Three: We sit on the Hot Seat**

**Momoko/Blossom's POV**

After we finished dressing up Kaoru, she was wearing an outfit that was soooo cute! She was wearing neon green flats, a dark green tank top, a denim skirt that went up to the middle of her thigh, and a really flattering mini jacket.

"OMG, you look so cute Kaoru!" Miyoko squealed.

"I know, right?" I giggled. Kaoru's face was livid.

"GIVE. ME. MY. SWEATS. BACK." Yup, she was _pissed_.

"OK, OK. Don't get your hair in a tangle. Here's your junk." I threw her old clothes at her. She didn't know what was coming to her… *hehe* **(Stated in l8er chappies!)**

_******NEXT DAY******_

**Masaki/Bloom's POV**

OK. Just figured out a few things. Momoko's boy crazy, Miyako loves shopping, and Kaoru hates girly stuff. I wish Momoko would stop squealing about those cute guys that are on the soccer team.

"EEEEEEK! There they are!"Maybe I spoke too soon….

"Will ya quit squealing? GOD!" Kaoru scoffed.

"Thank you Kaoru."

"Masaki! How could you! That's not fair!"cried Momoko.

"Don't blame me. My eardrums have been permanently destroyed."

"You go girl! High five!" Kaoru and I slapped hands. Miyako and Momoko pouted. OK, were at the mall. Miyako is at Mango Republic and Momoko is at the candy shop.

"I want this candy! Oh wait… no this! No this! UGH, I just can't decide!"

Oh Boy.

**Miyako/Bubble's POV**

I am shopping at my favorite store, Mango Republic. I love the clothes there. Wish there was someone that actually saw if my outfits were good. Before I buy the outfit anyway. So I'm walking to the changing room and I bump into someone…

"Ow!" I land on my butt. Who knows that could hurt so much…

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm… fine…" I was staring into Ichii's eyes. I stood up slowly.

"I am so sorry! I was rushing because I was late for class. Are you sure your ok?"

"I'm fine, Ichii." A bunch of boys witnessed the incident and came running towards him. Oh no. Momoko and Kaoru both pushed me under a table.

"How dare you push Miyako! You're a butt hole!" A bunch of boys surrounded Boo- I mean, Ichii.

"Look, I didn't mean to."

"You talking back to us boy?"

"Well actually yeah I am."

Ichii… don't do this!

**Kaoru/Buttercup's POV**

Ichii is taking up a stand to those guys? About time. They've been annoying the hell out of me for a few weeks now…

"You just want to be Miyako's boyfriend just because she's popular. You don't give a crap about her. I bet if someone asked you why you like her, the first thing you would say is that she was sexy!"

Woah. Go Ichii.

"T-that is not true!"

"Really? Prove it." Ichii crossed his arms and looked up at them. Dude, you're doing great, but you better get out of there before someone hammers you big time.

"Oh yeah? Well, we all know your secret." The boys leered at him. Um… ok? What the hell.

"You're actually Boomer from the Rowdy Ruff boys."

"What the heck? Why would you think that?" Is it just me, or does he look nervous…

"Yeah you are. And everyone hates you. No one want's you in this town. You're just a huge trouble maker, and everyone wishes you never existed!" Ichii opened his mouth to defend himself…

"What the-! Miyako, get your butt back under this table!" I whisper yelled. Miyako was climbing out from under the table.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say." Miyako said, with tears springing from her eyes.

"AAHHH! Gomenasai, Miyako! We didn't mean it!" Nice going guys. Heh.

"Ichii's my friend. You have been very mean to him. You are mean to everyone," she pointed out a kid in the crowd.

"And I will not tolerate it when you do it with my friends. Come on Ichii." And she leaves with another band of heartbroken boys behind her, the one she pointed out practically dying… hehe.


	4. Chapter Four: They're Similar

**Me:** _Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry! There were family problems and exams… I haven't been out of the house for almost all of summer. So I wrote this story without any internet (mom). I've been grounded from the internet and all other communications to the outside world. So I couldn't update right away. I'm Sorry! ='''(_

**Miyako: **_Yes, please forgive her! It wasn't her fault! Boomer thinks so too!_

**Boomer: **_What?_

**Momoko:** _Hey! We haven't seen her for a while either…._

**Kaoru: **_*laughs evilly* Well she IS trying to make Butch my boyfriend! What do I care? Besides, its her fault for not updating when she had this chappie done. She's up to chapter se-_

**Miyako and Momoko: **_Kaoru BE NICE! DON'T REVEAL THE SURPRISE!_

**Kaoru: **_NO! I FEEL LIKE MAKING HER LIFE MISERABLE!_

**Me: **_Why… *cries anime style* I loved you Kaoru…_

**Kaory: **_Ugh… whatever._

**Me: **_Anyway, here is the long-awaited chappie! I'm sooo sorry! I don't own anything but my characters and the story plot. Oh yeah, this whole chapter is in Momoko's point of view._

**Chapter Four: They're Similar… What the Hell?**

**Momoko/ Blossom's POV**

I was walking in my favorite amusement park! Everyone there knew and liked me, and the best thing, there was SO MUCH CANDY.

"Hi, Momoko! I love your outfit!" Himeko, the most popular girl in the school, was waving at me. And being nice to me! **^.^**

"Hi, Himeko!" I waved back at her. Then, Natsuki came up to me! OMG OMG OMG my crush!

"Momoko, I've loved you since the day I laid my eyes on you. Will you go out with me?" Natsuki took my hand with heart shaped eyes!

"Of course, Natsuki-kun!" I hugged him. A bunch of kids from my school came around me and congratulated us! I was brimming with happiness. Then all of a sudden, I hear a ringing... what is-

_RIIIIINNNNGGG!_

_RIIIIINNNNGGG!_

_RIIIIINNNNGGG!_

"What the-" I looked at the clock. Crap! Its 8:45, and school starts at 9! I jumped out of bed and into the bathroom. I took a quick 5 minute shower, jumped out, and started brushing my now floor length wavy hair. I decided to wear a light pink spaghetti strap mini dress, blue skinny jeans, black knee high boots, and a few necklaces and bracelets. I put my hair into a high ponytail with a barrette and fluffed the back a bit. I ran downstairs and looked at the clock. Crap, its 8:55! I grabbed my hot pink backpack and a pancake, and ran out the door. Thank god school's not far away from my house…

_At 8:59…_

"GASP! GASP!" I plopped down in my seat, right in the middle of Miyako, Kaoru, and Masaki.

"Why didn't you wait for me!" I fake-cried.

"Well, Momoko, we wanted to, but-"

"Miyako, cut the nice crap! I dragged them here so we wouldn't get another detention!"

"Well, you should have at least _tried_ to see if I was awake or not."

"Well next time, I'll make sure to do that." Kaoru smirked. I don't like where this is going…

Our belts started blinking, and I groaned. Can't I ever get a peaceful morning!

"Miss Keane!" We all yelled. She looked at us.

"Yes?"

"I think I might be having a heart attack!"

"I think I'm growing an ulcer!"

"My heads about to explode!"

"I'm hallucinating!"

"Oh you poor things! Go to the nurses office!" Miss Keane yelled. We ran up to the roof.

"She still falls for that trick every time." Kaoru smirked.

"I still feel bad…"

"Miyako?"

"Yes, Masaki-chan?"

"Arent you supposed to transform?" Masaki and I said simultaneously.

"Oh yeah!" **O_O.**

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Dazzling Bloom!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

We flew off towards The Time Rim- the most popular place in town. We landed in the middle of it. People were running around screaming.

"What's hap-" I started. All of a sudden, a huge black ninja landed on one of the buildings, smashing it into a pancake. He threw his knives at us.

"AAAHHHHHH!" We all scattered as the knives flew towards us.

"What are we going to do?" I dodged a knife.

"I have no idea. You're the leader here!" Buttercup yelled, slamming a knife back at the ninja.

"Why did it have to be knives?" Bubbles cried, flying all over the place.

"Girls! We have to conduct ourselves in an order- AIE!" Bloom screamed; a knife had missed her by an inch.

"Ok, never mind what she just said; just concentrate on dodging the knives. He's bound to get tired sometime." I said.

"We've never dealt with something this big or powerful Blossom! What are we going to do?" asked Bloom.

"If only one of us had some swords-" Buttercup said. Suddenly, a huge sword flew toward us. We started to fly away, but the sword wasn't aiming at us. It was aiming at the ninja! It sliced its arm and it howled in pain.

"You leave them alone! You meanie!" A girl in a white PPGZ outfit flew down. Seriously, what's up with all the new powerpuffs? The ninja just threw knives at her. She deflected them with apparently both of her swords and flew in for the kill.

"Cresent Slasher!" She slashed a white slash **(cliché right?) **at the ninja and he was blown into the sky.

"Hi! What's your name?" The white puff flew down where we had fallen and helped us up.

"Hey! I'm Blossom, they're Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bloom." I gestured to all of them.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Blizzard; I just moved here!"

"Come with us so you can get detransformed. The professor will help with that!"

"Ok, lead me there!" We flew over to the professor. I wonder how she got her powers?

**Miyako/ Bubble's POV**

She's really nice! She gave me a candy! =D I wonder who she is. Professor placed her under the ray. When she came out, she looked maybe 15 years old. She had really light blue flat hair and eyes. Her hair had a few pieces over her face. She was as tall as me.

"Hi! So what's your real name?"

"My name is Zakura! What about you guys?"

"I'm Miyako, that's Momoko, Kaoru, and Masaki! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you guys too! Are you guys going to Tokyo High?"

"Yeah!" We all said simultaneously.

"Sweet! So am I! I need to get home before my mom freaks out about me not being home for dinner. Cya!"

"Ok see you at school then!" said Miyako. There's been a lot of drama lately. When will my life be normal!

**Me:** _Ok, so I didn't really plan on creating more than two characters in this story, but this came up in my mind, so I thought I would give it a try! Tell me if u like it or not!_

_Oh yeah, and one message. Fanfiction is going to be wiped off of thousands of stories! Is this normal?_

"Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material."

_Is this normal? Idk, but I really wanna continue this story. Some fanfics that I have read are the best ever and I don't want them taken down. Help us keep FanFiction and sign this!_

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

_Thanks, and have a great summer!_


	5. Chapter Five: More Rowdyruffs?

**Me:** _Ok, so now that we're done with the new puff's, lets list their weapons! _

_Blossom: pink yo-yo_

_Bubbles: bubble wand_

_Buttercup: yellow hammer_

_Bloom: orange gymnastic's ribbon_

_Blizzard: two long white swords_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter Five: More RRB's?**

**Kaoru/ Buttercup's POV**

Really, how many power puff girls do we need in our trio? It's not even a freakin' trio anymore, it's a quintet! I think… anyway, how can we trust her? You know, I'm gonna ask Momoko that right now.

"How can we trust her, you candy freak?" Oh yeah, Burn MOMO!

"Hey! I just like sweet's! There is nothing wrong with that!"

"Once you have a budget set for candy, it is freaky."

"Please Kaoru! No fighting!" The professor looked at me disapprovingly. Like I care. If only he didn't hold my TV time in his hands.

"Fine. Tell her to shut the heck up!"

"You shut up, Kaoru-" The door slammed open and Miyako, Masaki, and Zakura walked in.

"Fighting again, Kaoru?" Masaki looked at me knowingly.

"No! She started it!" I looked at Zakura and Miyako; they were both laughing.

"Hey! What are you mother f-"

"KAORU! LANGUAGE IN MY LAB PLEASE!"

"Okay. What are you idiots laughing at?" I cracked my knuckles.

"Heh…nothing…." Miyako looked at me nervously. Zakura looked straight at me, smiling.

"You." Everyone gasped, not including me. No one and I mean **no one, crosses me. **_**I walked up to her. o_o**_

"Um… Zakura?"

"Yes, Kaoru?"

"You better run."

"Wha-" My fist connected with her jaw. She went flying across the lab and landed on the couch.

"What the hell! What was that for?" Zakura held her face.

"For mocking and laughing at me. You don't want to cross me again, or you'll face worse than that. Now put some ice on that." I smirked and started to walk to the exit. Right before I put my hand on the door knob, our belts started blinking. I groaned.

"Damn it."

"Girls! It's the Rowdyruff boys! They're terrorizing the city! Go get them PPGZ!" Ken yelled.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Dazzling Bloom!_

_Starry Blizzard!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

We flew off to the biggest restaurant in Tokyo City, The Maranina. Well… it's kind of like a bar, but we go there. We saw the RRB's throwing insects and amphibians in the other peoples food. Dude, even for me, that's gross.

"Hey, Brick! Get out of here with your bro's! Your terrorizing the city!" Blossom yelled. Wow. Could she be any more obvious?

"We know, hag! That's the whole point! Wait… what happened? There's one more hag with them!" Butch yelled. Bloom and Blizzard were fuming. Guess we didn't warn them about this.

"Why, you insolent little brats! We are not hags!" yelled Blizzard.

"I beat your little butts back to your '_mama'_ a few days ago. So let me make something clear-" said Bloom.

"WE ARE NOT HAGS. YOU ARE LITTLE BABY'S AS FAR AS WE'RE CONCERNED!" Blizzard and Bloom yelled.

"You have insulted us in the worst possible way!" Brick yelled.

"Yeah, and you're gonna have to pay for that!" Boomer said.

"Come on boys!" Butch smirked.

_Spitball straw!_

_Earwax Q-tips!_

_Stinky Sock Boomerang!_

Bloom had taught us to dodge and not to care about that stuff pretty well, so we just dodged.

"How did you do that!" Butch yelled.

"We had pretty good teachers. You gotta step up your game dude." I told him, smirking.

"Let me try these baby's out." Blizzard called out to me, sharpening her knives on each other.

"They're all yours." I smiled at her and flew to the side.

"Sword Knocker!" She slammed them with the blunt side of her sword. They flew into the air.

"Have a nice trip!" We all yelled. We looked at each other and started laughing. What idiots.

**Brick's POV**

It's not fair! Why do we have to get beaten up by the Powder-puff Girls AGAIN! It sucks even more now that they have 2 more people! Time to see Mama again. I have to do it in time to go do my HW for school…

"Hi Mama!" Boomer, you were always the soft one.

"Yes my sons –mojo? Is there something wrong –mojo?"

"We need you to make 2 more RRB's." Butch said.

"Ok –mojo. Do you have their DNA –mojo?"

"Yeah. Right here." I said. I took Blizzard's Frisbee out of my pocket.

"Very good –mojo." He dumped the 2 things, the left over chemical Z, and his body hairs (gross) in a machine. He pressed the red button.

"Now take cover –mojo!"

"What?" I saw the machine turn red. I grabbed my bro's and hid behind Mama.

'''''_**BOOOOM'''''**_

I looked up and saw two boys in the middle of the room.

"Yes –mojo! I did it again –mojo!"

"Thanks Mama! We'll come to pick him up tomorrow!" Me and my bro's ran out the door.

"Ok –mojo!" While we were running, I thought about school. Mojo made us a potion that could make us look older temporarily, up to 4 hours. We used it to go to school. At school, I got paired up with the most beautiful angel ever… NO! Brick you can't think like that! She is OFF limits! When we got home, I did my HW and went to sleep.

_***Next Day***_

"Mama, we're here to pick them up!" I yelled.

"Ok –mojo. Here they are, and take them to school with you –mojo." Two boys came into my sight. One had straight sky blue hair and gray eyes. The other one had spiky brunette hair and tree brown eyes…wait…

"Really? You letting him join us!" Boomer said.

"Yes –mojo. Take care of him for me –mojo."

"Yes Mama! Come on guys! Wait, what are your names?" Butch said.

"I'm Blast, AKA Daiki-" said the brown eyed dude.

"And I'm Breaker, AKA Eiji." The other dude finished.

"Ok, let's go dudes!" I yelled, and we all ran to school.

_***At school***_

"Hello class, I would like to introduce 2 new students!" Miss Keane said. Br-Eiji and some other girl came into the class.

"Yolo, I'm Eiji."

"Hello, I'm Zakura!" Whoa. Both the girls and the guys are fawning over those two.

"Choose where you want to sit!" said Miss Keane.

"I'll sit there." Eiji pointed at us. Go Eiji!

"I'll sit over there, please." The other girl pointed to behind Momoko.

"Alright then! Take your seats and we will begin class." The teacher turned around and started to write on the board. Power-puff girls, you will regret the day you started to recruit!

**Me: **_ Well then! Two updates in one day! Everyone was telling me they wanted to know what happened, so… voila! Well review and check my profile for my poll! Question: What story should I do next! Cya pplz!_


	6. Chapter Six: Surprises Happen!

**Me:** _Hey guys! This chapter is dedicated to Magical Blazze, who's story Love Just Happens has helped me write this chapter! Her story is what really inspired me to write this story. It was very thought out and dramatic._

**Momoko: **_Ok… I'm just gonna let that go because you are making me a story about me… and I'm in the spotlight. *looks up to the sky dramaticly, then looks back down*. Oh BTW, can you even dedicate a chapter? _

**Me: **_Well…`I don't know, don't care, but thanks Magical Blazze! Sorry about fluctuating the POV's. I didn't know how else to do it =)_

**Chapter Six: Surprises Happen!**

**Zakura/ Blizzard's POV**

I have a bad feeling about this dude. He looks weird, and he has a dark aura.

"Hey. I'm Eiji." I looked next to me, startled. He was sitting next to me.

"Hi, I'm Zakura. How do you like this so far?" I looked at him.

"Fine so far. How about-" the bell rang for lunch.

"I have to go; my friends are waiting. I'll see you later, Eiji!" I ran off to the lunch room.

"Bye, I gotta go too!" He dashed off to find Akeno and his bro's. I ran towards Momoko.

"Hey Momoko, whats up?"

"We were supposed to sit next to those new boys during lunch… but they eat lunch at home, thank god." I laughed. Our belts started blinking. Again? We ran up to the roof and met Miyako and Kaoru at the roof.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Dazzling Bloom!_

_Starry Blizzard!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

The professor told us to go to an alley in the middle of the town.

"Hey, girls." Now, I know for a fact that that's Brick.

"Hi BRICK. What do you want? What are you doing?" Blossom yelled.

"Boo."

"What…" Suddenly, Butch threw a can at us. Air started to come out of it. I recognized the smell…

"Girls, its knockout gas! Don't-" Everything went fuzzy, then black.

_***3 hrs l8ter***_

I woke up in a den, filled with spiders and bugs…gross. I looked around to see that everyone was bound to a chair with rope and had gags on. I moved a little and figured out I was too. The others started to wake up. When they fully woke up, they looked around the room in alarm. Suddenly, the RRB's came in, and they had 2 more members!

"Hello. Like our new members, Blast and Breaker?" said Brick.

"Hey." They both waved.

"Now, this den is going to release a poisonous gas in 5 minutes. We will leave you alone. Get it?" Butch smirked. It took a while for us to register it. And then…

"MMMMMHHHH!"(Blossom) Screaming.

"Mmmhhhaaaaa…" (Bubbles) Crying.

"MMMAHHHAHAMMMSHH!" (Buttercup) Cursing.

"YUIIOS!" (Bloom) Insulting.

"HHHHHAAAAAA!" (Me) War Cry. The boys laughed. Those morons.

"Oh, yeah. Let's just take your belts, just so you don't try anything funny." Oh no! NOOOOOOOOO! They took our belts off. We started glowing our signature color, then it faded. Surprisingly, we still had our PPGZ outfits on, but our weapons were gone.

"Brick… what are we going to do now?" Boomer looked at him.

"We go with the plan. Let's go boys." Brick turned is back on us. They all left, but not before they removed our gags.

"Masaki, how much time do we have?" Blossom yelled.

"I'd say about a minute!" Bloom said.

"I loved having you all as my friends…" Bubbles started.

"Don't say that Miyako! We won't die! Don't think like that!" I yelled.

"Half a minute!" Bloom yelled.

"I don't want to die…" Kaoru whispered. Tears leaked from my eyes. Neither do I. Not yet. I want to live my life. I never even got my first kiss! I closed my eyes, silently crying. _BOOM. _Suddenly, the boys slammed the door open. I closed my eyes for impact, but instead, I saw Breaker untying my ropes.

"Why are you helping us?" Blossom asked.

"We're not just going to let you girls die. We're gonna be as perverted to you as possible, cause your OUR girls. Maybe not Boomer; he has a soft spot for Bubbles." Butch said; he had removed the bonds on Buttercup already. We all blushed.

"We are NOT your girls!" yelled Buttercup.

"Ok, ok whatever, let's just go. How much time?" said Blast. By now, all of our ropes were removed.

"About 15 seconds." said Boomer.

"Alright, let's move boys!" yelled Breaker. They shoved us through a window with our belts with us, and we blushed because we were pushed on our butts.

"How much time Bloom?"

"Five second-" We heard yelling inside.

"There's a malfunction with the bomb! It's gonna blow!" said Breaker. No…

"Get OUT!" I yelled. Too late- it blew. We looked at each other and transformed again so we could have our weapons.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Dazzling Bloom!_

_Starry Blizzard!_

_Powerpuff Girls Z!_

We looked around for the boys. We found them, unconscious and bleeding. We took our counterparts and ran to the professor.

"Professor! Help them please!" Bubbles cried.

"They're the RRB's…. but ok. Lay them down on these tables." We laid them on the tables and he looked at their structures.

"Their structures are breaking up. We need to recreate them, but with things that are good. I don't want them to be evil." The Professor said.

"Ok! I'm going to get candy! Bubbles will get… bubbles, Buttercup will get buttercup flowers, Bloom will get some happy tears, and Blizzard will get some snow. We have my straw, Bubbles Q-tips, Buttercups socks, Blooms hair band, and Blizzards Frisbee." Blossom said.

"Who's gonna get Mojo's hair though?" asked Bubbles. Everyone but Bloom and her stepped back, including me.

"Hey… wait, why me!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Whaaat? Wait, NOOO NOT MOJO'S HAIRS!" yelled Bubbles. Whoa…

"Let's just go girls. And don't miss anything!" We each flew off. I went to the top of the mountain in front of Tokyo and gathered some snow in a cooler. I flew back, thanking god that I had my Frisbee and that I didn't have to go to Mojo…

**Momoko/ Blossom's POV**

I had to sneak into the house to get my straw. After, I flew to the candy store.

"Excuse me sir, but what kind of candy do boys like?" I asked the cashier.

"Um…well…. There are the lollypops shaped like dragons-"

"I'll take 10 of them! Oh, and put in some gumballs!" I yelled, slamming my money on the counter, shocking the poor man. He should be used to it now- I'm his best customer- as Momoko I mean. He smiled at me.

"You remind me of a girl. She's my best costumer." See? Told ya.

"Cool! Say hi to her for me! Cya!" I took the sweets, ate a gumball, and flew back to the lab. Thank god I have nothing to do with Mojo. =3.

**Kaoru/ Buttercup's POV**

Ok, so I'm getting a sock from my hamper, and Mom hears and starts coming upstairs. I barely escaped. Now, finding buttercups are really hard- and I don't have the patience for it. I flew around the park for a while and landed in a meadow filled with buttercups and trees. For some reason, the place reminded me of Butch… I flew back to the lab, mentally beating myself up for thinking that.

**Masaki/ Bloom's POV**

Ugh, why ME OF ALL PEOPLE HAVE TO GET MOJO'S FREAKIN' NOSE HAIRS! Oh well, it can't be helped… I should be grateful that I'm not getting his inner thigh hairs… just freakin' gross. I feel bad for Bubbles. Anyway, I have my hair band in my hair, so I have little to do. Where am I gonna get happy tears from? I passed by a wedding, and the mother was crying…oh, I need those! I flew up to her.

"Excuse-moi, madam, do you mind if I have that napkin?" She was wiping her tears with one… it's better than getting a bucket.

"Oh… why yes. Of course." She handed me the napkin, and I gave another clean one.

"Thank you, child."

"You're welcome!" I flew to the fountain in the middle of Tokyo. I had to meet Bubbles there to go get Mojo's hairs… disgusting.

**Miyako/ Bubble's POV**

I am soooo grossed out! Why did I have do get the worst part to get the hairs from! EWW!

Anyway, I used one of my Q-tips and cleaned my ear. Then I just went and bought some bubbles. I flew over to the fountain in the middle of Tokyo. I had to meet Bloom there to go get Mojo's hairs. She was already there, surprisingly.

"Hey, Bubbly. Ready to go through torture?" she gave me a look.

"Yeah…" I started crying anime style.

"Ugh, let's just go." Bloom and I flew over to Mojo Jojo's hide out. We peeked inside and saw that he was napping on the couch.

"Alright, ready Bubbles?" I nodded. She got the hair form his armpits and nose. She gave me the scissors.

"Your turn." I gave her an ugly scowl and snatched the scissors from her. I took a jar and put the hair in.

"Fucking gross!" Bloom looked at me in shock.

"Bubbles are you feeling ok? Ok don't answer." She said, sweat dropping as she saw my expression. We flew over back to the professors. I hope he can fix the RRB's up!

**Professor's POV**

These RRB's are in really bad condition- they're internally breaking down! I want to make them good, but I can't without fixing them! I hooked more wires to them. Wait….

"YES! That's IT!" I got it! I can recreate them with a kind of system that converts them from evil to good! But there has to be a trigger… feelings. I can't make it angry or sad, that'll make them eviler. I can't make it happy, they get happy when they do bad stuff. Then how about…love? Yeah, that's good. Now if I could find the components….

**Momoko/ Blossom's POV**

Oh I hope they're ok! We gave the professor the stuff he needed and waited next to the lab. After three hours, he let us in.

"They're about to wake up-" all of us barreled into him and went to the boys, leaving him on the floor.

"WAKE UP YOU BAKAS!" We yelled. They jumped up, but they looked as if in a trance. They rose up into the air and flew out the window.

"What the hell!" Buttercup yelled. The professor came up to us.

"You didn't let me explain. I don't want them to know who we are. I made them your age and told them to go to school with you. I explained their new powers, but they're not good; not just yet. They will become good in time." The professor looked at us in disdain.

"Sorry professor; we just got a little excited…" Bubbles said. She is way too nice sometimes.

"So what do we have to do to make them good?" I asked.

"Well, I had to I can recreate them with a kind of system that converts them from evil to good. The trigger to make them is love. Got it?"

"Ok." We all said. We went home and went to sleep. It really was a tiring day for me. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Me:** _Longest chappie EVER! 7 pages! Tell me what you think. Click that blue box down there and you'll get a free virtual Ferrari! =D)))))))_

_Oh yeah, and please go on my profile and vote on my poll! I figured out why it didn't show XD. And everyone that's not a fanfiction account user or people who just don't want to go to my profile, just review on this page and tell me what kind of story you think I should make! Thanks =D_


	7. Chapter Seven:  Love Starting

**Me:** _HI PEOPLE. I JUST FIGURED OUT SOMETHING._

**Miyako: **_What did you figure out?_

**Me: **_Well, I figured out you guys personality traits! Here you are-_

_Momoko: The smart one_

_Miyako: The nice one_

_Kaoru: The tomboy_

_Masaki: The shy one (but she has a total opposite side sometimes…)_

_Zakura: The sensible one (which technically means that she is their strategist, fixes problems they have, ect, ect._

**Chapter Seven: Love Starts…**

**Kaoru/ Buttercup's POV**

_RRRRIIIINNNGGG! _I smashed my hand against the alarm clock… oops, i broke it.

"_FREAKIN' ALARM CLOCK; GO DIE!" _I yelled at the broken thing- until I saw the time, frozen onto the alarm clock. Why the freakin' hell did I put my alarm clock on 8:00 AM? Oh yeah…

"Time for revenge, Momoko Autsukumi _(is that how you spell it? Idk…)_!" I said. I had been planning this ever since the day she told me to check if she was awake. Revenge is sweet, _very _sweet in her case. =3 My room is very messy; sometimes I wonder why I still haven't suffocated yet. I grabbed a yellow t-shirt that said 'DON'T MESS WITH ME- I'M DANGEROUS' in green letters, a leather jacket, some dark green denim skinny jeans, and light green converse. I want into the bathroom to look at my hair and decided it was messed up enough; I just slept, didn't have to shake my hair up even more. Thanks to my girly friends influence, I ditched the tomboyish look a little _**(not too much, I'm still mistaken for a guy sometimes!)**_, but I'm still the best athlete in the school, and the toughest. I still have some girl fan clubs… gross. It still gives me the chills. I grabbed my black backpack with green flames on it and ran to Momoko's house. I rang the door bell and her little sister answered.

"Hi, Kuriko! Do you mind if I wake up your sister for you?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah, sure! Oh, and serve it to her with a side of butt kicking!"

'_Evil little devil…_'

"No problem!" I smirked and tiptoed upstairs to Momoko's room. When I looked inside, I gagged. There were so many posters of shirtless boys around the room. I went to her bathroom, got a cup of water, and went over to stand next to her. '_And now, the fun begins.' _I thought, tilting the cup toward her face…

"AAAAIIIIEEEE!" I just poured the water all over her. She jumped up, flying toward me, her unknown attacker. '_Here comes the side dish…' _I smiled and stepped aside. When she was right next to me, I grabbed her ankle and flipped her onto the ground with my super strength. After she stopped freaking out, she looked at me. Oh, I am so gonna get hammered…oh wait, I'm the one with the hammer…

"Kaoru…"

"Yes, my dear Momo?" I smirked at her. Her facial expression was a blank stare straight at me.

"You will be punished..." Her pink eyes glowed. Have I mentioned how weird her eyes are? I gulped.

"…Not now though. Next week, when we're done with our projects, you WILL regret what you just did." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. At least it wasn't now. I'm just gonna let her do whatever… what's the worst she can do?

"You asked for it. Anyway, Momoko, do you see the time?" I pointedly looked at her alarm clock.

"Yeah its…8:40! Damn, why can't I ever get up early!" She jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Before she went in she glared at me; by that time I was cracking up, rolling on the floor laughing. Man, does she know how stupid she looks; oh wait, she's already stupid!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up, Kaoru!" She ran into the bathroom with her clothes and slammed the door shut. I got off the floor chuckling.

"Man, that girl is sure a riot; I have no idea how she can be the smartest of us all." I said, wiping a tear from my eye. All of a sudden, I hear a crash from the bathroom.

" #&*, I fell in the freakin toilet!" I started cracking up again. I should help her… but this is too funny to stop!

**Zakura/ Blizzard's POV**

We have been waiting here for _half a freakin' hour! _I've been walking slowly towards the school for twenty freakin' minutes! What the-

"Zakura, wait up- ok please don't beat me up, it was Kaoru's fault!" Momoko ran up to me and cringed when she saw my expression. Kaoru was running behind her. When she reached me she stared into my face, her expression slowly turning into a smirk. Then she started laughing.

" #&*, you look so freaking pissed!"

"Of course I'm pissed Kaoru, and you don't give a damn!" I started running towards school with Kaoru still laughing and Momoko yelling after me.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't want to be late to school. Five minutes left, suckers!" I said while dashing to school.

"Damn it!" they both yelled running after me. Seriously, what's with the profanities now?

_*****IN SCHOOL*****_

"Kaoru, Momoko, Zaruka… what happened?" Miyako asked us. Momoko was panting, but me and Kaoru weren't. That girl seriously needs to work out more…

"Momoko here was taking time swimming in her-" Momoko hit Kaoru on the mouth before she could continue.

"Do you want to be killed? I will make the punishment worse Kaoru…" She gulped. I rolled my eyes.

"Zaruka help me!"

"Sorry Kaoru; you got yourself into this. Momoko, don't do anything to harsh."

"Oh it won't be that harsh… for anyone else but her…" She smiled evilly at Kaoru, who glared at her. The bell rang and the class took their seats. Do I need to worry about Momo doing anything rash…?

**Me:** _I AM SO FREAKIN SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING SOONER. This was a really short chappie- I lost my chapter 7 and 8 in a virus on my computer…=O_

**Kaoru: **_Well at least I don't see Butch for a while…_

**Me: **_ Oh, I can change that! (snaps fingers)_

**Butch:**_ Hey! Why did you wake me up! I was having a good dream about me and Kaoru-chan doing things!_

**Me:**_ Why dream; you can make these things a reality!_

**Butch: **_O.O You're right! Come here dear Buttercup! (chases her)_

**Kaoru: **_I WILL KILL YOU MASAKI…_

**Me: **_Heh… thank god she doesn't know my real name… that's probably gonna change soon. OH SHI- (ducks to avoid flying table; angry readers) Heh… well I'm gonna go now! (runs away with readers chasing with Kaoru laughing at me)_

_Oh yeah; the poll on my profile is going to end soon; please check it out if you can! I'm going to take it down around Saturday. It looks like the Blossom FULL story is in the lead! (dashes again)__  
><em>

_Another thing; please R&R! It inspires me to continue this story! Pretty plz! =D  
><em>


End file.
